tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superstar IRL
Superstar IRL is an original music group game giving a fresh look into the competitive music industry. Here there will be 2 Main Judges who will battle against each other with their team and the winning team would be in the final. However this isn't the tengaged you know and love, instead two judges will meet in real life to battle it out and do live results in their dorm building! The main theme is the Battle between the 2 Main Judges who will be there from the start and their role is to find the 4 artists who can help bring success to the team and the artists can show why they deserve to be on it through the performances they do. "Luna" is an alias as one of the judges due to them not wanting their real name to be revealed Selection process 'Auditions' The Auditions would have Artists appearing with their song and the 2 Judges would choose if they want that Artist to be on their Team or not and if one says Yes that means the Artist is on their team, if both say Yes then the Artist decides which team they want to be on and if no one says Yes then they are Eliminated. This would keep going until the Judges have 12 Artists on their Team totally 24 Artists. 'Judge's Picks' This is where the Final 24 Artists would go down to the Final 18 for the live shows. The Judges would pick 8 Artists from their Team based on their performance to be in the live shows and be apart of their team but the Judges also get to pick 1 Artist from the opposing team who were eliminated to give them a second chance and join their team. 'Live Shows' The Live Shows format is that the 20 Artists perform with 9 on each Team every Show with both Judges commenting on the Artists and the Judge responsible for their Team would name a Bottom 3/4 depending on if it is a double elimination with the other judge deciding who to save based on the performance and then the other artists would have a sing off with the Judge deciding who to save. In the Top 5 the Judge would bring 1 Artist back from the opposite who had been eliminated to be given a second chance and then the eliminations would happen until there are 4 Artists left on each team. In the Semi-Finals the 4 Artists from each team will battle each other as 3 Guest Judges would be brought in for the Semis and Final as they decide which team wins based on the Artist's individual performances on each team and the team which got the highest ranking will win and all 4 Artists will be in the Final while the 4 Artists of the losing team will be eliminated. In the Final the 4 Artists would perform their favorite song and new performance and the 5 Judges would rank them all and the Winner will be the one with the highest ranking and this Final won't be predictable since the guest judges wouldn't see their previous performances. The show